


February 18, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos used a tentacle to attack one territorial creature near a road.





	February 18, 2002

I never created DC.

Amos used a tentacle to attack one territorial creature near a road and smiled after it retreated.

THE END


End file.
